


"Pretty Romantic"

by blackmajikwoman85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmajikwoman85/pseuds/blackmajikwoman85
Summary: Summary:The story takes place at the very beginning of season 3 when Rick and the group first discover the prison. During Daryl’s shift keeping watch over the camp their first night there, Carol brings Daryl some food and complains of her shoulder hurting which leads to him giving her a brief massage. During this seemingly intimate moment Carol turns around and playfully says “Pretty romantic….screw around?” In this alternate version the outcome of Carol’s inquiry is VERY different.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Walking Dead





	"Pretty Romantic"

“What’s wrong?” 

Daryl asked as he ate the food that Carol had so thoughtfully brought to him while he took his turn keeping watch over the group on their very first night in their new home. Ever since Hershel’s farm had been over run and destroyed, Daryl, Carol and the rest of the remaining group had been on the road in constant search for any food or supplies that they could scavenge- barely surviving day to day. Just when all hope seemed to be lost, fortune smiled upon them when they saw the prison. It may not have been the most beautiful setting, but it would provide the group with everything they would need. Everyone was beyond exhausted and it seemed to be taking a physical toll on Carol. Daryl watched as she craned her neck and rolled her delicate shoulders back, seemingly in pain. 

“it’s that rifle….the kick back… just not used to it.”  
Daryl felt very protective of Carol, especially after the tragic loss of her daughter, Sophia, so before he even had time to think about it, he set his plate of food down and motioned for her to turn around. He licked his fingers and gently started massaging Carol’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but notice how she seemed to melt the moment he touched her soft skin. Daryl suddenly felt extremely awkward and slowly backed away from her. 

Noticing his hesitation and shy behavior, Carol decided to test the waters a bit. Daryl had won a special place in Carol’s heart as she had watched him tirelessly search for Sophia as if she were his own. He had brought her comfort at a time when she needed it the most. It had become all too clear to Carol that Daryl was much more than he seemed. He of course didn’t show that side of himself until the loss of his older brother, Merle, who, in Carol’s mind, embodied the traits of your typical redneck. Merle was a selfish, obnoxious, crude individual who definitely lacked the empathy and sensitivity that Daryl seemed to possess. Just as much as she wanted to build emotional intimacy with Daryl, Carol also craved physical intimacy from him and had for quite some time. She didn't really know how to address this situation though, as Daryl was very hard to read. Most men give you at least some hint of whether or not they find you attractive or desire physical intimacy, but with Daryl, it was impossible to tell. Carol new the only way to approach this was to be playful, so if he did not seem receptive, she would not feel quite so rejected-she could just play it off as a joke to save face.

The moment Daryl’s rough hands made contact with Carol’s skin, she almost let out a whimper but quickly caught herself. She craved his touch and yearned for more. She could instantly sense his growing hesitation as he massaged her back and decided to use the incredibly awkward silence that was lingering in the air to feel him out a bit. She couldn’t help but let a quiet giggle escape her lips as she pictured Daryl, looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack, standing behind her. He was obviously outside of his comfort zone since she hadn’t heard him take a single breath since the massage began so she figured she wouldn’t have a better opportunity than this. As soon as he heard her giggle, Daryl slowly backed away.

“Pretty romantic….”

Carol said, spinning around to face him, her lips pursed.

“Screw around?”

Daryl felt all the color drain from his face upon hearing her proposition. “Surely she had to be joking,” was the first thought that crossed his mind. He could never imagine a woman as proper as she was wanting someone like him. The playful way in which she said it accompanied with her laughter put more than enough uncertainty into the situation for him to instinctively pull away and change the subject. 

“We had better get back down there.”

Daryl said motioning down below to where the rest of the group was gathered by the fire.

“I’ll go down first.” 

Daryl said as he bent down to gather all his gear. Instantly he regretted the way he had phrased the comment. Sexuality was definitely not a topic Daryl felt comfortable discussing, but in an attempt to change the subject, he knew he had only furthered it completely by accident, which only increased his embarrassment. 

“Even better.” 

Carol said, giving Daryl a soft, playful pat on the behind. Daryl bolted upright, irritated by her continuing to tease him. 

“Stop.”

Daryl said, rolling his eyes, as he wanted it to be clear that he knew she wasn’t being serious. He wasn’t wanting to be cute or play games, that had never been his style. He most certainly was not about to do or say anything that would make him appear vulnerable to this woman. Daryl walked briskly back down to the fire but still remained far enough away so that he wouldn’t be obligated to interact with the group. Simply being within earshot of their conversation was an annoyance as far as he was concerned. 

He watched as Carol made her way down to the group and sat down on the ground. He noticed how she sat down a bit outside the circle of people, which was surprising to him. She had been in a cheerful mood just a few moments before they walked down, but she seemed stoic and distant now. He couldn’t help but notice how she briefly seemed to glance up at him, but as soon as he met her gaze, her eyes quickly diverted back down to the ground. It made him wonder for a brief moment what thoughts might be going through her head, but instantly felt ridiculous for even allowing himself to consider such a thing. He clearly needed a little time to himself, so Daryl decided to walk out a bit further from the group for some solitude. He quietly picked up his crossbow and turned to walk out towards the outer perimeter of the prison, stealing one more quick glance at Carol and again locking eyes with her for the briefest of moments. She gave him a shy smile this time before looking back down towards the ground. 

Carol felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as she walked back towards the camp. Daryl had immediately shut down the moment she had made the half hearted proposition. She had hoped for some sign that he was interested in her or attracted to her, but to her disappointment, he showed no interest. Unsure of her capability to hide the storm of emotion that was raging inside of her, Carol hoped she would go unnoticed as she quietly situated herself on the grass a few feet away from the group. Carol felt so alone in the world, and chastised herself for foolishly getting her hopes up to begin with.

Daryl was a loner- he had made a point to make that quite clear to everyone he encountered. Yet despite Daryl’s efforts to avoid the company of others, Carol couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. The two of them seemed like such an unlikely match, and the idea of having a relationship with him, intimate or otherwise, wasn’t something she ever would have ever thought would even be a consideration….yet she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Out of everyone in the camp, to her surprise, he had been the most dedicated to searching for her lost child. Ever since the day he had returned from searching with a delicate looking white flower and placed it In front of her, he had been invading her thoughts. Carol saw a side of Daryl that she wasn’t aware existed. When Daryl explained the significance of the “Cherokee rose” Carol felt herself yearning for his touch.

At first Carol tried to dismiss these thoughts, as she reminded herself her fantasy would most likely never occur. However, after death of her daughter, she allowed herself to hold onto a little bit of hope no matter how unrealistic. If nothing else, she needed something to distract her from the overwhelming sense of despair that had been threatening to consume her since she lost Sophia. The sting of rejection was all she could feel as she sat and stared vacantly at the ground. Everyone else seemed so happy which only intensified the bitter loneliness she felt. Just when tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, Carol noticed Daryl looking in her direction. She knew the only thing that would make her feel worse would be the added humiliation she would feel if Daryl were to see her crying. If he knew how she really felt about him. He may leave the group all together and that would be more than she could take. 

Carol tried to clear her mind of all thoughts for as long as she could, planning to slip off from the group the first chance she got so she could let her emotions out in privacy. It was then that she noticed Daryl walking out of her sightline, which at that moment was a relief. He glanced over his shoulder at her again and once again locked eyes with her. This time Carol forced herself to smile before breaking eye contact. She was planning to wait until Daryl had walked completely out of sight before quietly leaving the others. She just wanted to be alone. 

Daryl walked around to the back of the guard tower that was located in the front part of the prison. They hadn’t discovered the prison until almost nightfall, and decided to only clear all the walkers out of the front enclosure as they were all tired and knew they would be better off exploring the rest of the grounds during the day time. Luckily it happened to be a large enough area for Daryl to have some privacy. He wished he could venture far enough so that he could not hear the group, but that wasn’t possible. The guard tower was the only place he saw that was far away enough away from the others to afford him the alone time he needed. He quietly walked around to the back of the tower, let out a sigh, and lit a cigarette as he leaned back against the tower’s weathered brick exterior. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Carol had said to him earlier…how soft her skin was….how adorable and sexy she looked when she called his kind but awkward gesture “romantic.” He wouldn’t know how to be romantic if his life depended on it…as all his past sexual encounters had been nothing but that. He wished he had the confidence that his brother Merle always had, especially when it came to women. Where Carol’s suggestion that they “screw around” made Daryl uncomfortable and unsure of himself, Merle would have been all over her. Daryl let his mind wander, images flashing through his head of him kissing her pouty lips, undressing her and running his hands down the soft curves of her body. Daryl could feel his pants grow tighter as his erection grew. Letting out some built up sexual frustration was exactly what Daryl needed. More images flashed through his head of Carol’s legs wrapped around him, imagining hearing her moan and whimper as he mercilessly thrust himself into her. Daryl had worked himself into having a rock hard erection and figured he should take care of it while he had the chance. Daryl took the last few drags of his cigarette with the intention of putting it out and unzipping his pants when he suddenly heard Beth singing off in the distance.

“What is fuck is this bullshit!” Daryl angrily thought to himself.

It was at that moment that he wished Carol was right in front of him again- because he was ready to take her up on her offer. He would never force himself on her, but he couldn’t deny there was a look in her eyes that told him that she wanted it. In fact, as he reflected on her drastic mood change, it occurred to him that him blowing her off was more than likely the cause of her instant change in demeanor earlier. He knew he had to take charge…make the first move….and although normally his insecurities would prevent him from being so bold, he would give anything to take her, to touch her, to make love to her…it was at that moment that he heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were back here.”

Carol said, as she rounded the corner almost running right in to him. Her voice was noticeably shaky as she felt she was about to burst with emotion. Daryl, although initially startled, couldn’t have been happier to see her. She leaned back against the tower, trying her best to hold back tears. 

“Ill go….let you have your privacy.”

Carol said, her head lowered to the ground as if she were ashamed.

“Nah, I’m glad you came back here” 

Daryl said, stepping in front of her, so that her back was pressed firmly against the tower. Carol still had her eyes lowered to the ground, unaware of how close Daryl’s body was to hers. 

“l needed to ask you something anyway.”

To Carol’s great surprise Daryl tilted her face up so she could see his eyes. They were dark with lust and desire, piercing through the darkness and into her soul. 

“That offer ya made me earlier….I was wonderin’ if that was still on the table.” 

Carol looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face. Daryl saw no fear in her eyes…in fact, her entire expression changed. She then glanced down to see the enormous bulge in his pants and glanced back up at him and simply nodded, still in shock and disbelief about what was happening.  
At that moment Daryl spun her around pressing his back into the brick of the Tower with her back pressed up against his. 

“I know I didn't say shit right earlier…. Just didn't know if you were bein’ serious…that don’t mean I don’t want ya.”

Daryl whispered into her ear.

“Came back here and couldn't get my mind off of ya…”

Daryl pulled Carol even tighter to him so that she could feel rock hard erection. 

“Might get a little rough with ya…you ok with that?” 

Daryl growled into her ear, lightly gripping her throat so she could feel his hot breath against her ear, making her shiver. 

“I can take it”

Carol said breathlessly, feeling her center begin to ache with need, and pool with wetness. 

“You sure?”

Daryl said as one hand slid down to her jeans, popping the button open and unzipping them-sliding his hand into her pants feeling her already damp underwear. He lightly ran his fingers over the outside of the soft fabric, teasing her. Carol trembled in his arms, gasping for breath. 

“Please Daryl…..”

Carol pleaded…

“Is this romantic enough for ya?”

Daryl growled in her ear continuing to tease her. 

“If ya want me to stop…”

Carol quickly cut him off, her voice desperate and pleading. 

“Please don’t stop….please, please…..” 

Hearing her beg, only increased Daryl’s animalistic lust…he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He peeled off her tank top and removed her bra. He had on arm around her waste, firmly holding her in place while his other hand explored her exquisite breasts. He couldn’t help but notice how pert her nipples already were before he had so much as touched them. Knowing what a heightened state of arousal she was in made Daryl want to absolutely ravish her… but he didn’t want to rush things, although it was taking every last bit of will power he had not to rip the rest of her clothes off and plunge into her. Daryl kneaded her soft breasts while kissing her neck, every so often softly brushing one of his rough hands over her nipples. He loved hearing her whimper and moan, as he continued this exquisite form of torture. 

Just when Carol thought she couldn’t take much more Daryl spun her around and within seconds shed her of her pants, panties, socks and shoes leaving her completely naked in front of him. He paused for a moment just to take in the beautiful sight he saw before him. Her slender, curvaceous body bathed in the moonlight was very possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever scene. As he shed his vest, shirt, and the rest of his clothes he placed the vest and shirt on the soft grass beneath them and laid Carol on her back on top of the garments. He, after all, couldn’t have her returning to the rest of the group covered in grass and dirt. 

“I guess I’ll make good on my promise too.”

Daryl said in his gravely voice as he knelt in front of Carol spreading her legs. Before Carol knew what was happening, Daryl’s tongue was gently licking her now throbbing clit, almost causing her to almost let out a scream. Her legs shook as he thrust two fingers in her, noticing how incredibly wet and tight her beautiful pussy was. He could tell she was close, and with that he removed his fingers and mouth causing her to whine in protest. 

“Not yet…he said.” 

He then positioned himself between her legs, gazing into her icy blue eyes. 

“You ready?” 

He said, his rock hard cock lingering at her entrance. Carol nodded in agreement. Daryl knew he would have to start slow due to his size. As he slowly pushed into her he could hear her gasp. 

“You okay? Let me know if I’m hurtin’ ya”

“No please don’t stop.”

And with that Daryl slowly sank into her, feeling her stretch around him like a vice grip. Carol almost let out a loud scream but was quickly silenced when his hand covered her mouth.

“”Shhhhhh…. Don’t want them hearing us…I’m not gonna hurt ya, I promise” 

Daryl said reassuringly. 

“No I like it…. I just can’t help it. You feel so good.”

Carol replied breathlessly. 

Daryl flashed a devious smile at her.

“Guess that leaves me no choice then.”

Said Daryl, replacing his hand over her mouth and sinking into her even deeper, reveling in the sounds of her muffled screams of ecstasy. After several minutes of him mercilessly thrusting into her he could feel her cumming, her legs shaking and eyes rolling back into her head. He knew he couldn’t last much longer either and after a few more powerful thrusts he emptied himself into her, leaving both of them in a daze- completely spent. After catching their breath Daryl and Carol redressed. 

“Should we go back down?” 

Carol asked, worrying they would be missed by the rest of the group. 

“Nah, rather you stay with me tonight”

Daryl said motioning for her to come lay beside him. Daryl enveloped her in his strong arms and for the first time in so long a smile formed across Carol’s lips. She was glad Daryl couldn’t see the tears that were streaming down her face. Carol knew that even if she died tomorrow that would be okay with her. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel loved, safe, valued…to feel happy. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading . Please feel free to leave any comments or notes for me. Again thank you so much to everyone who takes time to read my stories I appreciate all of you so much. ❤️🏹❤️


End file.
